Legend of Zelda:The Books of the Elements
by Jimmy2
Summary: Ganondorf is in Hyrule,and he's trying to put the elements into chaos.R& R please
1. Default Chapter

In a land far away,in a time before time itself,there was a place,called Hyrule.In that land,was a man.A man who wanted to put the elements of the world into chaos.A man who had the most power in the world.The Triforce of Power.  
  
In Hyrule,there lived a princess.A princess who had no idea of what awaited her in the next few years.A princess who was the wisest of all people.She had The Triforce of Wisdom.  
  
In a forest,in the depths of Hyrule,lived a boy.A boy who had no idea of his heritage,no idea about his true identity.This boy was the most courageous of all people.He had The Triforce of Courage.  
  
And it was said that should these 3 ever touch at the same time,something spectacular would happen.Something that would make a touch make all your dreams come true.  
  
The man was going to make sure that this would never happen,he was going to put the elements of Hyrule into chaos,and destroy it.He was already 1/7th of the way there,he had the Book of Darkness.And to achieve his goal,he would have to obtain the other 6 books. 


	2. The Hero of Time

In the depths of Kokiri Forest,a boy awoke.As he looked around,he saw darkness.Someting had awoken him.As he regained his head and woke himself up,he realised what the noise was.Screaming.  
  
He jolted up in his bed,wondering what could possibly be happening in Kokiri Forest.The boy ran out of his house and jumped straight off of the platform which it was balancing on,and took a good look around.  
  
Flames were the first things he saw.He didn't see anything else,as a bit of flaming wood fell in front of him,covering his eyes with smoke.He looked at what the wood had fell from,and saw his own house engulfed in flames.That was then he realised he really needed to wake himself up.His own house had been on fire without him realising it!  
  
He touched the flaming wood,causing a severe burn on his finger.This woke him up completely.He ran past the bit of wood,and out into an open space,so he could really see what was happening.  
  
Kokiri were runnning for their lives,as riders on horses chased them.There wasn't a building in site that wasn't engulfed in flames.But what really struck the boy most,was the corpses scattered around the forest.  
  
The Kokiri had no ways of protecting themselves.They were a tribe of peace,and had no enemies.They saw no reason why anyone would want to kill them.  
  
Of course,by standing out in the middle of an open field,the boy attracted some attention.The riders chased after him,and they were intent on killing one of the last remaining Kokiri.And he was intent on surviving.  
  
He ran,as fast as he could into the trees,hoping that the riders would have difficulty riding through there.And they did,but one of them came in the right way.He had found a small path,and the boy knew that in a few seconds,he would come to part of the path where he could trap the boy,and kill him.  
  
Thinking quickly,he tried to think of a plan to take out the rider,and an idea came when he saw a huge stick not too far away from him.He picked up the stick,and threw it towards the rider.  
  
His aim was right,and hit the rider in the head.And he was thankful that the rider was wearing a helmet,as the steel smashed into his own skull after the impact from the stick,and smashed a huge dent into his head.  
  
The boy ran over to the rider,who had now been dismounted,and the horse was standing quietly over by a tree.  
  
"Who are you?"he asked.  
  
"No,it can't be.It can't be......"was the only answer the boy got.  
  
"I said who are you."the boy screamed at him.  
  
"You...you are the chosen one.You are the only one who can put an end to my master.I should have been wiser when approaching you.You are Link,the Hero of Time!"The man spoke his last words,before he fell down dead.  
  
Link,wondering what he meant by the Hero of Time,was shocked.But he knew that he had to put an end to this guys master.He knew that,if what the man was saying was true,he had to go to the Temple of Time.He picked up the mans sword,got on the horse,and fled. 


	3. The Soul Taking

As Link rode across the plain known as Hyrule Field,a lot of thoughts entered his mind.Like,could he really be the hero of time?Was any of this for real?What would he do if it was true?And more importantly,would he live to see tomorrow?Not that it would matter,seeing as all of the Kokiri were now dead,he would have nothing to return home to.  
  
Soon,he saw the huge fortress known as Hyrule Market.He would be able to find the Temple of Time in there.As he rode closer,he noticed something was out of place,although he couldn't tell what.  
  
As Link rode across the drawbridge,he realised what it was.Rather than hearing the usual hustle and bustle of the market,all he heard was...silence.He travelled a bit further in,and found the market to be empty.The only way to describe it is..eerie.  
  
Suddenly,he heard laughing.It was coming from the castle.He jumped off of his horse,and walked towards Hyrule Castle.The laughing got louder as he got closer.As the volume reached the point where it was deafening,he knew that these could be the last few breaths he took.Then he saw it.  
  
It was a scary,yet spectacular sight.A big blue light was surrounding the field which led to the castle.It was spinning around,flashing.Then,it started turning different colours.Red.Yellow.Green.And then back to blue.Link found it to be...amazing.But as the laughing stopped,so did the flow of light,and then Link saw the light for what it was.Something that was more destructive than he could ever imagine.Hundreds of corpses scattered the ground.But there were two figures still standing.At least he thought it was two,but when he walked closer,he saw something else.  
  
A man,was holding a girl,and a strange,yellow woman was standing opposite them.  
  
"Let her go." said the woman.  
  
"Don't worry,I'll let her go,once she's dead!"came the reply from the man.The girl screamed.The woman moved towards the man.But the man didn't seem too happy about that,and hit the woman with an energy ball that came from his hand.This sent her back about 6 feet,and dragged her to the floor."You think you can beat me?I am Ganondorf!I am the most powerful man in the world.I'll destroy you!"And with that he pulled out a book,and opened it.He said some strange words,and a burst of light came from the woman's heart,and into the book.She fell down dead.  
  
"IMPA!What have you done to her?"said the girl.  
  
"I have taken her soul.And now,Princess Zelda,I'll take yours!"He said the strange words again,at least half of them.Because Link felt it was his time to make himself noticed.He pulled out his sword,and drove it into the back of Ganondorf.He gasped.But then,he started laughing again.  
  
"You boy,you think you can defeat me with your puny mortal weapons.Now I shall take your soul as well.He said the strange words,and Link felt a burning inside.The burning got strounger,and the light came out of his heart.The same thing was happening to Zelda.And with that,his soul left his body,and entered the book. 


	4. Escape with the Triforce

The feeling that Link experienced as his soul got absorbed into the Book of Darkness is indescribable.As his soul was leaving his body,he felt fear,and an emptiness in his body before it collapsed.As his soul traveled through the air,he felt a rush.As his soul entered the book,he felt a terrible pain.  
The next thing Link saw was Zelda,as he found himself in a strange chamber.He looked around,and saw hundreds of people around him.All of different race,Kokiri,Hylians,Gorons,Zora,everyone was different.He saw Zelda,Impa,a few Kokiri who he recognized,and Saria!  
Back in Hyrule,Ganondorf stood in the Temple of Time.The Book of Darkness and the Ocarina of Time were in front of him.He picked the Ocarina up,and opened the book.He played a tune on the Ocarina,which he found in the book.  
The earth started to shake,the sky started to crumble,and figures started to rise out of the ground.Millions of people were standing in the Temple of Time.Yet they weren't just people,they were clones.Clones of the people who had had their souls taken away from them. "My minions.I am your master.You must do what I command you to do.I order you all to live life normally,but when I say so,destroy everything!"yelled Ganondorf.  
Back in the chamber,Link was talking to Saria. "What the hell is going on?"Link part asked,part screamed at Saria. "I don't know."she said."Last night Kokiri Forest was attacked.Riders came and burned down our houses,and beat us down.Yet they did not kill,they just held us.Until....he came.A big man with a strange book.He said something strange,and before I knew what was happening,I appeared here." "I can tell you what has happened."said Zelda,who had been silent up until now."That man was Ganondorf,King of the Desert.He is out to destroy the world,and to do this he'll need to get the 7 books of the elements.He already has The Book of Darkness,and that's all he needs to get the other 6.With that book,he can absorb people souls.Once a soul is absorbed,the book turns it evil,and stores the soul until it is unleashed.Once it has been unleashed,it will take the exact form of the person.Ganondorf has probably already unleashed everybody's souls.This means big trou..." "Hold on,if Ganondorf has already unleashed all of our souls ,what are we doing here?"Impa interrupted Zelda. "There is one thing that Ganondorf cannot turn evil,and that is our minds.At the moment,we are merely a memory of ourselves.It seems like there's hundreds of people in this room,but in reality,there's millions.We can only see the people we have seen before in our lives.As I was saying before,Ganondorf unleashing our souls means big trouble.He can command them to live life normally,and they'll do that as we ourselves normally do.As soon as my father,the King of Hyrule,is dead,he'll send them after the other 6 books."Zelda continued. "So we must prevent you father from dying,and get the other 6 books?"said Link. "Exactly,"came the reply. "But how will we do that from here?"asked Impa. "Link,in front of the castle,you stabbed Ganondorf in the back,when you could have easily have just ran.That took tremendous courage.And that is also how I know your name in case you're wondering.You Link,must be the Hero of time.Am I right?"Zelda asked. Link wondered for a second,remembering what the man had said.He realized that it must be true.Link was the Hero of Time. "Yes,you are right."he answered. "Good,now hold out your hand."said Zelda. "Why?"asked Link. "Just do it."Zelda commanded firmly.Link did as he was told,and Zelda stuck her hand on top of his.To Link's amazement,and to the people who could see them both's amazement,a small triangle appeared on both Link and Zelda's hand.The symbol lifted off and joined with the other triangle,to make 2 triangles linked together.  
"This is 2/3rds of the Triforce,"explained Zelda."Once it is complete,the first person who touches it can whatever they desire.Ganondorf is the holder of the other piece.I hold the Triforce of Wisdom,and you hold the Triforce of Courage.Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power.With these two linked together,we should have enough power together to get out of here,however,the others will have to stay.However,should we get the Book of Darkness,we can free the souls.Once we get out of here though,we should be face to face with Ganondorf,and he could kill us.Are you ready to go Link?" Link gave the affirmative,and they joined their powers together to leave the chamber of darkness. 


End file.
